1. Technical Field
This invention relates to construction tools, specifically framing guides and jigs used in the alignment of metal wall framing elements to one another during construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art is defined by the increased use of metal wall framing components utilizing metal wall studs, window and door frames. Metal framing has many advantages in commercial construction due to the effective cost savings and building code requirements and the use of non-flammable materials.
Prior art alignment tools of this type can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,590, 5,913,546, 6,442,852, 6,810,592.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,590 a positioning device for installing door frames is disclosed having an inverted L-shaped frame which is aligned to the vertical side element of the frame to be aligned and held in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,546 is directed to a stud alignment tool having a U-shaped main body member with an integral cross joining element therebetween. Grooves are formed on the oppositely disposed relation to one another so as to engage on the corresponding edge of a metal stud onto which it is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,852 discloses a door jam square that is used to square up a door frame during and prior to installation.
An adjustable door jam setting jig is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,592 wherein a base member has longitudinally spaced parallel arms which telescopically receive corresponding extension members with a parallel support member that can be adjustably extended for registration against the inside surface of a door jam to be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,777 is on a door spacer block having a monolithic rectangular body member with multiple parallel circumferentially spaced engagement grooves therein. A number of identical extensions along multiple adjacent surfaces so as to provide for measured alignment indication when interengaged on a framing member in various orientations.